The danger of accidental syringe needle puncture has proven a hazard to healthcare professionals since the invention of the syringe. The particular nature of highly toxic medications, for example, radioactive substances, and infectious diseases which have no known cure or are difficult to treat, such as, for example, AIDS and hepatitis, where infection may be transferred via blood, bodily secretions or portions of tissue from the patient to others, particularly via hypodermic syringe needles and the like, creates a serious health risk to patients and healthcare professionals arising from accidental puncture.
A typical hypodermic syringe needle comes with a protective sleeve cover to prevent accidental puncture as well as contamination prior and subsequent to use. In order to use a typical hypodermic syringe the user must manually remove the protective sleeve cover from the needle and manually replace the protective sleeve cover after use/injection. Frequently the protective sleeve cover is not replaced after use. Thus, after the needle is withdrawn from a subject, the tip of the needle is exposed thereby increasing the risk of accidental puncture.
The threat posed by toxic medications and communicable diseases, coupled with an increasing safety awareness amidst the healthcare community and the public, creates an extreme demand for products that protect patients and professionals alike.
Thus, a need exists to develop a device which safely encapsulates and shields a needle tip to prevent accidental puncture and subsequent transfer of toxic material and infectious disease organisms after the needle has been used. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides related advantages as well.